The Carousel Trap
by Daethtofools
Summary: The Blue Spirit, a murderer who puts his victims in inhumane tests of survival. Seven masters, who saved the world from the Fire Nation. One test, that will change everything. One-shot.


"_Hello, I want to play a game."_

_- The Jigsaw Killer_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Help us!"<strong>

The doors swung open and Aang stumbled into the room, the collar blocking his chi – therefore stopping his bending - as he panted. His ears filled with mechanical whirrs and familiar voices, screaming questions and calls for help. Red police lights flashed on, and small spotlights flickered and pointed to the horrible contraption in front of him.

Sitting in the center of the room was a large, octagon cage. Inside was a spinning orange and yellow spiral-designed carousel. Chained to the carousel were six familiar faces: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and even Iroh. All wore similar collars to Aang's, making the Avatar's heart fall into his stomach in fear. As he approached, everyone turned his way with strange expressions.

"Aang?"

"What's going on?"

"Twinkletoes! What the heck is this?"

He placed his hands on the cage and sighed heavily, regret and sorrow welling in his gut. He croaked, loud enough for everyone to hear:

"_It's a game."_

The buzz of a television cut through the questions, and Aang's head shot in its direction. A small TV flickered, and switched it a horrible blue face – the Blue Spirit Mask. But its jaw moved as it spoke, spoke words that Aang would remember even in the Spirit World:

"_**Hello, Avatar Aang. Before you are six of your friends, allies, and most trusted teachers: the ones that taught you many things, including how to harm others. All your fighting, involuntary or involuntary, caused thousands of deaths, not including the ones you caused by leaving us for a hundred years. The hundred years your friends have 'forgiven' you for. Decisions you have made are not meant for man, but for the Spirits, a being you are not. **_

"_**Six ride this carousel, but only two can get off. The decision, of which two shall live, falls upon **_**you**_**."**_

"WHAT!"

"_**In order to choose which to free, you must make your own sacrifice…**_

"_**Two will live, four will die." **_

Then the TV faded and turned off.

* * *

><p>A loud hum of machinery sounded, and Aang turned as a small red light turned on, revealing a terrifying machine next to the cage. At that moment, the shouts and pleas began.<p>

"Pick me, PICK ME!"

"Pick me please!"

"I don't want to die!"

Silent tears rolled down his face, and he put his head in his hands. Suddenly the whirring halted, and the carousel stopped. He turned to the machine, and watched as a small, unknown device sliding on a chain, pointed at the cage. It stopped in front of Sokka, who screamed, "Oh Spirits turn it off!"

A large gear rotated as Aang's hand went towards the machine's opening, Sokka hollering, "PULL IT, PULL THE THING-"

A loud bang filled the room as the device recoiled, obviously firing some object. A huge wound opened on Sokka's chest, causing blood to fly everywhere, accompanied with a gurgled scream of death. Everyone screamed in horror as Sokka's body sat lifeless, and the carousel started turning again.

"Oh Spirits-!"

Aang's hand hovered hesitantly in front of the machine, knowing there would be pain.

"Aang!" Katara screamed hysterically, tears rolling down her face. "Come on, please! The village – the South Pole – they need me! Gran-Gran, if I die, she'll be heart-broken! Please!"

Suddenly, the device shifted and Katara screamed. Sweat rolled down Aang's face as he placed his hand inside the machine, and a metal rod shot out, impaling it. He screamed as well once it retreated, and the device pointed at Katara lifted up to the ceiling, and the bang echoed once more as smoke and a flash of fire shot out.

"OK, now listen to me!" Toph yelled as sweat beaded on her forehead. "My parents, without me, they won't have an heir. Their name, their land, I can't leave them, Twinkletoes! I'm all they have!"

"That's fucking bull-shit!" Zuko yelled, struggling at his restrains. "Your parents left you! They disowned you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sparky!"

"Ah, um," Suki stammered, trying to come up with a reason.. "I'm-I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!"

"No, she's not!" Iroh interrupted. "She's lying!"

The voices started blending together into the same phrase:

"**HELP ME!"**

* * *

><p><strong>January – February is my SAW crossover season.<strong>

**Author's Note – So, like it? Hate it? The Blue Spirit (Not Zuko) is the killer, and this trap isn't even going to be in the stories (maybe...). But I assure you, it will be good.**

**Oh yes...there will be blood.**


End file.
